Cuando tu destino es la traición
by Claryssa Lefay
Summary: Ser una Uzumaki no es fácil. Ser la cabeza del clan menos. Lo mismo con ser una Senju, y más siendo la penúltima, la heredera del clan. Y si además eres hija de un comerciante demasiado envuelto en la política para mi gusto y con el pelo del tono de rosa más ridículo para un hombre, bueno, estás realmente jodida. Y eso sin contar un alma gemela al que acabarás traicionando.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó cuando una mujer Uzumaki llamada Mito se casó con un Hokage y era la mejor amiga de un Uchiha. Cualquier persona que presuma conocer a los Uzumaki sabe una cosa: corre en dirección contraria si alguna vez te encuentras con uno/a. De cualquier manera, muchos coincian en que Mito Uzumaki era la persona menos Uzumaki entre los Uzumaki. De hecho si hubiera una reunión familiar con todos los Uzumaki de las naciones elementales ella sobresaldría como un pulgar dolorido. A diferencia de la mayoría de Uzumaki sabía manejarse medianamente bien en política, no por ser más inteligente o más astuta (aunque podría ser un factor) sino por ser más paciente. Por eso era tan peligrosa. Una persona que era impulsiva era predecible, pero si eres reflexiva, paciente y astuta eres menos predecible, por lo cuál más peligrosa. Y más si eres un Uzumaki. El temperamento Uzumaki es legendario. Y ahí es donde radica la diferencia entre los Uzumaki y los otros clanes. No hay nada ni nadie normal en ese clan. Expertos en Fuínjutsu, con cantidades anormalmente grandes de de chackra, los ninjutsu de clas fueran juego de niños. Pero lo más importante: las cantidades ingestas de energía les hacían parecer niños con sobredosis de azúcar, incluso los ancianos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kushina Uzumaki y la matanza de UUzushiogakure**

Ya hemos dejado claro que el clan Uzumaki no era un clan normal para ser sinceros. Había múltiples razones, todas ellas muy problemáticas como diría un Nada. Pero había una razón más que hacía destacar ese clan. Y es que en una sociedad patriarcal, era raro que un clan tan poderoso fuera un línea matriarcal. Ese hecho en si no era tan, tan, tan anormal como algunos podrían pensar, pero la razón...la razón detrás de eso iba mucho más allá que la capacidad de las mujeres o sus derechos. El clan Uzumaki eran expertos en Fuínjutsu y tenían mucho chackra y eran ideales para ser recipientes de los biju. En especial del zorro de nueve colas ya que era el más poderoso de los biju. Solo la línea femenina del clan Uzumaki podían ser el jinchuriki de nueve colas y normalmente eran de la línea principal ya que la sangre Uzumaki era más fuerte en ellas.

Un hecho que no muchos sabían es que Mito Uzumaki fue en su día el jinchurik. Como es costumbre en la familia tuvo dos hijas, aunque se llevaban casi 15 años así que no se sabía bien si era por seguir la tradición o por accidente... Ambas chicas se amaban pese a su diferencia de edad.

Kuina, la mayor, nació al final de una guerra y se convirtió en una kunoichi muy fuerte y decidida. Cuando cumplió los 20 años se marchó al hogar de los Uzumaki, Uzu, donde estudió con los maestros de Fuínjutsu. Se casó con un ninja de Uzu y tuvieron una hermosa hija, Kushina. Pese a tener muchos maestros en varios campos de las artes ninjas, Uzu no tenía muchas fuerzas militares. Debido a la fuerza del clan Uzumaki y su estrecha relación con Konoha, fue destruida en un intento de evitar que en la guerra que se avecinaba con Konoha, intervinieran. Los pocos supervivientes se esparcieron por las naciones elementales y ocultaron su patrimonio. En ese ataque solo Kushina y algunos miembros más sobrevivieron y Kushina fue trasladada a Konoha a vivir con su abuela Mito y su tía Kumito.

Kumito a diferencia de suhermana, nació en una época de paz y fue la princesita Senju. Y para sorpresa de todos decidió llevar una vida de civil. En su adolescencia conoció a el heredero de un clan de comerciantes del cual se enamoró y con el que se casó. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el ataque a Uzushiogakure y las tensiones entre Konoha y otras aldeas ocultas crecieron. La matanza en Uzu enardeció los ánimos y muchos clanes de Konoha querían venganza.

Kushina con tan solo 6 años había perdido casi todo lo que ella tenía en alta estima; su familia, su vida tal y como la conocía y su inocencia.(mental y emociona, había experimentado la crueldad de mundo a tan corta edad) Sin embargo, su espíritu y esperanza por un mundo mejor seguían ahí, bueno...mientras hubiera ramen... Entró en la academia ninja y siguió con su vida. Consiguió amigos incondicionales (Mikoto Uchiha, algo sorprendente ya que era una Uchiha) y su primer y único amor/rival a Hokage, Minuto Namikaze. Ya a los 13-14 lllegó al mundo la pequeña Hanakuina Haruno, hija de Hanako y Kumito Haruno.

 **Yo**


End file.
